


four times izumi and hamada crossed paths

by pasty



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasty/pseuds/pasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my secret santa gift for <a href="http://kikiinyan.tumblr.com">kikiinyan!</a> </p><p>basically a drabble collection with kind-of-a plot, alcohol cw (non-exclipit use, just hamada being drunk) for chapter 2, so skip that if you don't want to see it, you won't miss anything too essential to the plot</p><p>hamada and izumi going from ''who r u'' to ''hey i guess we're friends'' and finally to ''i kinda wanna kiss u''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

 

 

 

Izumi was standing in front of the kitchen sink, washing the day’s dishes. Tajima had gone out as soon as he had finished gulping down his dinner, shooting out of the door with his backpack swinging while shouting a quick see ya.

 

 The room was quiet without him, letting Izumi sink into his thoughts for a minute and let them wander. The only sounds in the room were the clicking of glass and porcelain hitting in the water.

 

 He made a mental note to start his math homework for the class on day after tomorrow. He should remember to buy some paper towels the next time he went to the store, too, and eggs… Rice was almost out, so that also. Coffee, milk… Izumi hoped he’d remember them all by the time he could start writing them down.

 

 After rinsing the dishes and putting them to dry on the racket on the kitchen top, he took out the small notebook hidden in one of the cabinets and started filling the grocery list.

 

 When he was writing down the ingredients for tomorrow’s meals, a high-pitched screech almost had him drop the pen. He looked around for a second, furrowing his brow, annoyed at the sudden disruption of his thought process.

 

 Random noises were common in the dormitory, but squealing wasn't one of them.

 

 A few seconds and the screech was followed by a loud slam of a door and nearly equally loud feet slapping against the flooring of the hallway. After the steps walked toward Izumi and Tajima’s door, a moment of silence fell only to be disturbed by a polite knock on the door.

 

 Annoyed but curious, Izumi walked to the door and opened it to the young man behind it. It took a moment for Izumi to recognize the far too tall blonde. Hamada, the next door neighbour, who Izumi saw in the hallways of both the dormitory and the college every now and then and exchanged polite nods with.

 

 Before Izumi could say anything, Hamada piped up. ‘’Uhh, so. I need your help… If you don’t mind.’’ Izumi answered by raising his brow into a questionable look, and the blonde continued. ‘’You might have heard the, mm, scream.’’

 

 The blonde was jumpy, glancing at the door to his room every few seconds and stumbling on his words as he spoke.

 

 ‘’I sure did’’, Izumi answered. ‘’Well, it was me. The one screaming. There was a-’’, Hamada explained, licking his lips nervously, ‘’There was a spider.’’

 

 ‘’... A spider.’’

 

 ‘’Yeah, a big one, it jumped from the ceiling or cabinet or something, scared the hell out of me, almost attacked me and… You know I’m not that good with spiders, so- so I just kind of ended up here, and I think what I’m trying to say is that could you please help me?’’ Hamada babbled, reminding Izumi of a golden retriever puppy he saw a while back when he managed to finish his sentence with his pleading look.

 

 Izumi stared at the blonde for a few seconds, the height difference between them reminding Izumi of the fact that even after his growth spurt he wasn’t that tall. Or at least when comparing to the giant in front of him. Thought, Hamada was older than him, wasn’t he? He still had time to catch up. The blonde’s shuffling steps as he took a step back, looking like he’d leave reminded Izumi of the situation at hand.

 

 ‘’You think it’s still there? The spider?’’ Izumi asked, the blonde perking up by his question.

 

 ‘’Yeah, I- I was about to cook something so I kind of slammed a bowl onto it. I think it’s still there’’, Hamada answered. Izumi huffed a small breath, pushing himself off the doorway he had been leaning on and closed the door behind him, followed by the puppy-like blonde. ‘’Let’s go see it, then.’’

  
_ And he was supposed to be the younger one. _


	2. Second

 

 

 

Izumi was walking home late at night, earbuds playing the music from his favorite playlist, the chill of the night making his nose and the tips of his ears red. He had been over at Sakaeguchi’s, going over the material for their presentation.

 

 The thought of getting home and going to sleep helped him walk a little faster.

 

 After a while, the dormitory building popped up behind the school building, being a very much welcome sight to the tired young man. He trotted up the first stairs and turned to the second ones, tripping over an outstretched leg. He managed to catch the railing before falling face-first on the steel stairs.

 

 “What the-”, he hissed angrily, turning to look at the owner of the leg.  _ Hamada _ . “Dude, what the actual f-”, Izumi started, his sentence dying off when he noticed the bitter stench of alcohol. The blonde had, for some godawful reason, passed out on the stairs.

 

 Izumi groaned, peeling himself off of the stairs. He thought about the situation for a second and realized that he had very little choices in the cold night. As far as he knew, Hamada didn't have a roommate. And he exactly couldn't leave him to freeze outside, either. But, neither did he want a drunk on his and Tajima’s sofa for the night.

 

 Izumi sighed loudly, putting away his earbuds that had fallen out when he had tripped and squatting in front of the blonde. “Hey, Hamada, heyyyy”, he called, shaking him by his shoulder. Before Izumi had to resort to slapping the blonde, he cracked his eyes open.

 

 “Time to go home”, Izumi said. “I- What?” Hamada mumbled, clearly confused by his surroundings.

 

 “Get up”, Izumi said, standing up himself and offering his hands to Hamada, “Here.” He pulled Hamada up with his own weight, supporting him when he steadied himself. “You have your keys? Give them to me.”

 

 The confused blonde patted through his pockets, taking out his keys from the pocket of his jacket and handed them over to the shorter boy. “Come on.”

 

 Izumi walked up the stairs a little before Hamada, looking to make sure that he didn't trip over and smash his face into the metal or something.

 

 They slowly made it to Hamada’s front door, which Izumi opened. “Take your shoes off”, Izumi huffed when Hamada nearly walked into the room with his shoes. “Oh, yeah, yeah”, Hamada hummed, sliding his sneakers off by the heels.

 

 “Just get to bed, okay? Do you have aspirin here somewhere?”

 

 “In the bathroom cupboard. Why? You need some?”

 

 “Bed. Now”, Izumi groaned, the blonde complying while getting out of his jacket, his dragging steps shuffling in the quiet of the room. After finding the aspirin, Izumi ran a large glass of water and took both items to Hamada’s bedroom and setting them down on the nightstand. He put the keys down next to them, too.

 

 The blonde was already half asleep, his breathing deep and calm. When Izumi turned around to leave the room, Hamada called his name. “Thanks, man.”

 

 Izumi huffed a small breath before saying anything about just wanting to get to sleep himself. “I guess”, he answered, his response causing a small chuckle from the blonde which he could hear as he left the room.


	3. Third

 

 

 

“Let me lend your sofa for a few hours”, Izumi half asked, half demanded when Hamada opened the door to his room. The blonde stepped away from the doorframe to let the shorter one in, closing the door after. “Sure, yeah, but why?”

 

 “Tajima’s boyfriend is over and I'm not about to be the third wheel. Besides, you owe me one for the other night.”

 

 ‘The other night’ most likely referred to the night Izumi had helped him back into his room from the stairs he had passed out on. The blonde grimaced when he remembered the head-splitting headache he had had the next morning. “... Thanks for that.”

 

 Izumi hummed in answer, taking out his laptop and charger out of his bag. “Where's the outlet?” Hamada pulled out the extension cord from under the sofa and took out the charger for his phone to open a slot. “I'm going to do some homework, if you don't mind”, Izumi said, already taking out a couple of thin books.

 

 “Sure”, Hamada answered. He and Izumi weren't exactly… close.  _ If _ they even could be considered friends. They had practically talked only during the spider and stair incidents, a few words here and there otherwise. “... You want anything? To eat or drink?”

 

 Izumi took a few seconds to answer, seemingly to think if he wanted anything while he opened one of his books to a marked page. “No, thanks.”

 

 Hamada nodded, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. He walked over to the sofa and sat down on the other end of it, propping his chin onto his palm. “What subject?” he asked, pointing towards the book in the other one’s hands. “Math.”

 

 Izumi’s one word answers didn't exactly help with the awkwardness

 

 “... Who's your professor?” Hamada asked. “Mr. Kawasaki, or something like that.”

 

 The blonde lighted up a little, he knew the man in question and could try to make some sort of small talk instead of sitting there in complete silence. “Does he still have that really bad toupee?” Izumi huffed a laughter. “It looks horrid, doesn't it?”

 

 While Izumi did on his homework, Hamada turned on the TV he'd gotten for cheap from one of his friends. It wasn't exactly new nor equipped with any of the newer features, but it fared well in the life of not that rich university student.

 

 The blonde got up and took out the PS3 controller he had hidden behind the TV, the hidden machine turning on with a beep. “You have a playstation?”

 

 Hamada smiled as an answer. Izumi mumbled something about being jealous as hell, watching the warning screen appear and disappear on the screen. After Hamada had selected the first Sly Raccoon from the list of games he had downloaded onto it, Izumi returned his attention back to the math in front of him.

 

 They spent time in silence, Hamada focused on the game and Izumi on his homework. Every now and then they exchanged a few words, thought it was mostly the shorter one snarking at Hamada’s lack of skills. After an hour or so and one too many deaths by Hamada in Izumi’s book, he set his homework aside with a dramatic sigh, reaching his hand out and asking for the controller. ‘’Give that to me since you don’t know how to do it.’’ Hamada complied, handing over the piece of plastic and letting himself sink into the sofa as he watched the other one play the game much more skillfully.

 

 ‘’You played this a lot?’’ Hamada asked, now dangerously close to slipping off the sofa. ‘’A bit’’, Izumi answered, downplaying the time he’d spent on the game heavily. He’d played it with his friends back home many times, passing the controller around each time someone managed to die while the others watched - sometimes exclaiming unnecessary instructions as the customs were.

 

 After playing a couple of the small dungeon like areas in the bigger, collective area, Izumi passed the controller to Hamada. They played this way for some time, passing the controller to each other every now and then, laughing at each other’s mistakes.

 

 After a few turns, Hamada sat up after passing the controller to Izumi. ‘’You hungry?’’ he asked, climbing over the sofa instead of going around and opened the mostly empty fridge. ‘’You have anything good?’’ Izumi asked, hearing a hum behind him. ‘’No, not really. Just some microwave food’’, the blonde answered, ‘’I think we should order pizza or something.’’

 

 Izumi turned his head upwards to look at Hamada silently. ‘’I’m paying’’, Hamada chuckled. ‘’In that case I want one with pepperoni. And I want to drink coke.’’

 

 They spent rest of the evening playing different games Hamada had - the blonde receiving a light kick on the shin after dying a couple of times on the easy parts - and watching one of the movies that played late at night.

 

 When Izumi had packed his things to leave, Hamada called his name from the sofa he was now splaying on. ‘’You can come again whenever you want’’, he smiled. Izumi snorted a laugh, shaking his head a little. ‘’If you stop dying a hundred times during one level.’’


	4. Fourth

 

 

 

_ Just how the hell did I end up in this situation? _ Izumi was sitting inside a dark closet with Hamada, bolted in with a chair from the outside.  _ I guess this is one way to spend Christmas.  _ He wasn’t too sure if he’d pulled the long or short straw, ending up in a dark, enclosed space with the blonde. They others were talking and laughing in the living room, waiting for the minutes to pass so they could throw another random pair into the closet.

 

 ‘’So…’’, Hamada said awkwardly, the word stretching in the silence. ‘’We’re not forced to do anything, if you’re asking that.’’

 

 The blonde made a small acknowledging noise, staying silent for a moment before piping up. ‘’But, don’t you  _ want _ to do anything?’’ he asked. ‘’What?’’ Izumi asked, furrowing his brow in the darkness, ‘’Like what, exactly?’’ He hadn’t thought about it, to be honest. He’d assumed they’d just sit there in silence until they’d be let out. Maybe pass the time by talking, if anything.

 

 ‘’I don’t know’’, the blonde answered, ‘’What do people usually do during this game? Talk, shake hands,  _ kiss _ , stay silent?’’

 

 How Hamada had pressed one of the words wasn’t missed by the other one, and he raised a brow at him even when he knew he wouldn’t be able to see it. ‘’Really?’’ he asked, sounding more surprised than he’d wanted to. ‘’Uhh, yeah. Only if you want to, though.’’

 

 Izumi really hoped he would’ve been able to see the blonde’s expression properly, since it was a little hard to try to guess his thoughts just from his voice and from the outline of his face he could make out. ‘’... Really.’’

 

 ‘’Uh-huh’’, Hamada huffed back.

 

 ‘’And what do you think we’re gonna end up doing while we’re here?’’ Izumi asked, only receiving a second of silence followed by incomprehensible mumbling. The shorter boy sighed, turning to face the blonde properly and squinting in the dark to see as well as he was physically able to. ‘’What do you want to do?’’ he asked again.

 

 This time, the taller boy’s answer was slightly more comprehensible. ‘’I don’t know I thought we could, like,  _ kiss _ , or something, but! But, if you don’t want to that’s okay’’, he mumbled under his breath, his words stumbling on each other. ‘’So what you’re saying is that you want to kiss?’’ Izumi asked. He saw the blonde’s head nod. The moment of silence between them was far,  _ far _ more daunting to the blonde.

 

 ‘’You want to kiss  _ me _ ?’’ Izumi clarified. He was surprised, yes, but not  _ completely _ against the idea of kissing the blonde. Hamada nodded a couple of times more. Izumi was willing to bet that he was blushing furiously right now, being asked essentially the same question over and over.

 

 Izumi let him squirm for a moment more before answering. ‘’Sure, why not’’, he hummed, swearing he could hear a barely audible sigh of relief. Before the blonde could say anything, though, the shorter boy quickly leaned in and barely managed to find the other one’s lips.

 

 His surprise advantage was quickly gone when Hamada returned the kiss, pressing his lips against Izumi’s and quickly taking control of the whole situation. Between the small gasps of breath and smacking sounds Hamada’s other hand quickly found Izumi’s side, his fingers lightly pulling the other one closer. It didn’t take too long for Izumi’s hands to find the front of the blonde’s shirt either, to pull him closer as their noses bumped together in the darkness as their lips separated, only to join again a second later.

 

 Izumi wasn’t too sure how long it took for them to finally separate. He could hear the blonde giggle lightly, seeing his figure lean against the wall and his head bump lean back and bump against it. ‘’That was…’’, Hamada hummed quietly, taking a moment to take the experience in. ‘’That was nice.’’

 

 And Izumi had to admit that it really had been. There was no way around it, he’d had thoroughly enjoyed kissing this far-too-tall and somewhat awkward blonde, and he’d  _ do the whole thing again _ . Izumi didn’t answer, taking his time to think about the experience.

 

 Did he actually  _ like _ him?

 

 The thought was dreadful. He had never thought he’d end up falling for a guy like  _ Hamada _ . But, no matter from which angle he looked at it, that was exactly what had happened.  _ Since when? _ he asked from himself, trying to pinpoint an exact moment this whole feeling would’ve sprung from.

 

 ‘’Izumi?’’ Hamada called quietly, his voice nervous now, pulling Izumi away from his thoughts.

 

 ‘’Oh- it… it  _ was _ … nice’’, he repeated Hamada’s words, still not quite believing that he’d think so too. ‘’Oh’’, Hamada hummed quietly, his voice much more relaxed now. Izumi could hear the voices of Tajima and Mizutani, coming closer and most likely intending to open the door to the closet.

 

 ‘’Time’s up’’, the blonde hummed, shuffling to sit up. ‘’We-’’, Izumi started, noting the nearing voices. He moved quickly, grabbing Hamada’s chin with his hand and pecking a quick kiss half onto the blonde’s lips and half onto his cheek. ‘’We should do that thing again’’, he said just before the door to the closet opened.


End file.
